


Best Friend's Brother

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Scott are Brothers, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scott and Stiles are best friends and Derek is Scott’s brother. Stiles is completely in love with Derek and Scott knows but doesn’t care. Adorable Best Friend’s Brother stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me on tumblr and I thought it was great so I wrote it instead of being productive tonight. Yay! The prompts over [here ](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/90415123789/i-was-hoping-you-could-write-this-scott-and-stiles-are)

“Would you shut up about my brother’s abs?!” Scott demanded. He was sitting at his desk, working on homework Stiles had already finished, while Stiles was lying on the bed, his head hanging off.

“I can’t.” Stiles sighed. “He’s too pretty for my own good.”

Scott rolled his eyes, used to this by now. For the past four years Stiles has been in love with his brother and Scott had decided around the start of year two to just let him talk and wait for his ADHD to move him to a new subject. Except Derek was the one thing Stiles had no trouble concentrating on.

“Just ask him out for god’s sake.” Scott muttered, scratching out his work for another math problem.

Stiles flailed, nearly falling off the bed. “I can’t just ask him out!”

“And why not?” Scott asked.

“Because he’s a hunky junior in _college_ and I’m a junior in _high school_! Because he’s attractive and could get anyone he wanted with a look!”

“Maybe he wants you.” Scott butt in with a tone of voice that said he knew something Stiles didn’t but Stiles didn’t hear it over his humorless laughter.

“No one will ever want me Scott. I’ve accepted that by loving people completely out of my league.”

“He’s not out of your league.” Scott rolled his eyes. “He’s a fucking nerd like you are.”

“No man that hot is a nerd like me.” Stiles sighed.

Scott just rolled his eyes as his friend finally switched to talking about Marvel, silently determined to convince Stiles that Derek is a nerd too. His brother was already home for the summer, having ended his college semester at the start of May while Scott and Stiles are in school till June, so this should be easy, right?

 

So maybe Scott was wrong. It’s been a month. School’s over, Scott sees Stiles more than his own mother, and he still hasn’t managed to make Derek hang out with him and his best friend. His brother keeps making excuses whenever he hears Stiles is coming over, which is basically every day except the ones where Scott goes to his house, and Scott is sick of it. Stiles was having lunch with his dad so Derek was in his room when Scott went up and knocked on the door.

“What?” He heard from inside.

“Can I talk to you?” Scott asked.

He heard his brother sigh. “Fine. Come on in.”

Scott pushed open the door and entered his brother’s room. Well he slipped in really seeing as there was a pile of books blocking the door from opening in here. He just rolled his eyes at his brother’s book hoarding tendencies and went to sit on the bed. Derek turned in his desk chair to look at him.

“What’s up little bro?” Derek asked, propping his head up on his elbows. Scott can see how Stiles and like everyone else finds him attractive but brother ew no way no how.

“Why are you avoiding Stiles?” Scott asked bluntly. He and Derek have an open relationship. They don’t beat around the bush.

Derek’s ears went red and he spluttered for a moment before regaining his cool. “What? No. I’m not avoiding him.”

“Derek.” Scott said, his tone a teasing warning.

Derek sighed. “I just am Scott.”

“Why?” Scott pressed. “Come on dude we tell each other everything. And besides if you don’t tell me I’ll just text Erica. I’m sure she’ll tell me.”

Derek’s eyes got wide. “Don’t you dare.”

“Then tell me.” Scott laughed at his brother’s fear of his best girlfriend.

Derek hesitated for a moment, biting his lip, and then sighed. “Fine. I may or may not have a very large crush on your best friend.”

Scott grinned. “I knew it.”

Derek looked a little shocked and more than a little annoyed. “Then why did I have to say it!”

“Because I wanted you to admit it. And you still haven’t told me why you avoid him.”

Derek glared at him but Scott just smiled with his goddamned puppy dog eyes and Derek broke.

“I’m avoiding him because at the end of this summer Stiles will go with you back to high school and I’ll go back to college. I need to get him off my mind and I can’t do that when I’m around him so much.”

“Or you could date him for the summer and then do a long distance for a year.” Scott suggested.

Derek shot him a look that easily said ‘you’re an idiot’. “I can’t date Stiles.”

“Why not?!” Scott exclaimed. “He’s awesome!”

“Yes he is.” Derek agreed, no trace of lying on his open face. “And that’s the problem.”

“Why is that a problem?” Scott asked, confused.

“Well for one he’s your best friend. It’d be weird for you.”

“Yea it would.” Scott agreed. “But I don’t really care this isn’t about me. This is about you two.”

Derek sighed, obviously choosing to ignore that statement. “And for two he’s an attractive guy who’s going to be a senior next year who will most likely get asked out by multiple hot males and females and I’m not taking that away from him.”

Scott stared at his brother in shock. “Whoa.”

“What?” Derek asked, annoyed again.

“You actually like him.”

Derek gave him a ‘no shit Sherlock’ look, and turned back to his computer.

“Wait!” Scott said.

Derek turned back. “What?”

“Ask him out.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“For me?”

“No.”

“For you?”

“Never.”

“For him?”

Derek paused. “What?”

“He really likes you Derek. Like he talks about you all the time. Just give it a chance Der. You never know. Maybe he’s the only one for you.”

Derek threw the pencil he was holding at him. “Stop it.”

Scott noticed the blush on his brother’s face and grinned, getting up. “Just think about it bro. I think it’d be good. For both of you.”

Derek nodded to Scott, already lost from the conversation and back at his computer, so Scott just smiled and left. Hopefully that’ll move things along.

 

It definitely moved things along. Scott was lying on his bed, trying to sleep after staying up with Stiles the night before when his door burst open and Stiles himself came tumbling into the room.

“SCOTT!” He screamed, jumping on top of his friend and tugging on the arm Scott had over his face. “SCOTT WAKE UP!”

Scott just groaned as Stiles straddled him and started bouncing on his stomach, still tugging on his arm. Get off.” He whined, feeling like he was being hit repeatedly with a truck.

“WAKE UP!” Stiles screamed again.

Scott snapped his arm off his face and screamed. “I AM UP YOU GODFORSAKEN BASTARD!”

Stiles grinned and scrambled off him. “Good because holy mother of shit and god and Jesus and hoooollllyyyy sshhhiiiitttttt.”

Scott sat up, rubbing his eyes, wondering what got the tired, exhausted, and falling asleep Stiles he tucked into bed not two hours ago this excited. “What’s going on? Why are here? You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“Look at this!” Stiles squealed, brandishing his phone.

Scott sighed. “I am not a superhero I cannot read it when you are waving it around halfway across a room.”

Stiles sighed one of the most annoyed sighs Scott’s ever heard him make and threw his phone at him.

A text was on screen when Scott picked it up and was confused by it. ‘ _Can I take you out to dinner?’_ He looked up at Stiles, confused. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Who is it?”

“Look at the number.” Stiles hissed.

Scott looked and then grinned as he recognized it. It was saved in his phone as ‘Big Bro’. It was Derek. “He asked you out!” Scott said happily.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?!” Stiles flailed.

“Uh, say yes!”

“I can’t!” Stiles exclaimed.

Scott was confused. “Wait back up I’m confused. I thought you liked him.”

“I do!” Stiles exclaimed. “That’s the problem!”

“Now I’m more confused.” Scott stated.

Stiles groaned and plopped down in Scott’s desk chair. “If I say yes to this and then it turns out to be joke or one of his friends playing a prank on me I will literally never be able to face him again. And if it is from him and it is for real and I say no he’ll avoid me forever, which will probably hurt me like hell. But if it is from him and it is for real and I say yes and we go on a date then he’s going to realize how fucking stupid I am and he’s going to never want to speak to me again. Again, a bad thing. But if it goes fine and we go out again eventually he’s going to realize that I’m a virgin with absolutely no experience whatsoever and that I’m ugly as shit and he’s going to leave me and I think that will hurt most of all! I don’t know what to do!”

Scott sighed. “Stiles you have to say yes.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, intently staring at his friend.

“Two reasons.” Scott answered. “One because if you don’t do this. If you don’t say yes five years down the road you’re gonna ask yourself ‘what if’ and that’s going to bug you. Sure maybe things’ll get weird but he’s my brother. He’s incapable of being mad at anyone for any particularly long stretch of time. If you say yes and he changes his mind he will still be friend with you. Yea it’ll hurt but you’ll get over it. But you need to take the risk Stiles. That’s who you are.”

“What’s the second reason?” Stiles asked.

Scott grinned and waved Stiles’s phone at him. “Because I already responded yes.”

Stiles’s eyes widened an impressive amount and then he was flailing and scrambling to grab his phone from Scott. ‘ _Friday at seven.’_ The text read. Stiles looked at Scott, fear in his eyes. “I hate you.” He whispered.

Scott grinned. “You’ll thank me.”

“I’ll kill you.” Stiles answered.

 

That Friday night Scott was lying happily on his couch, grin on his face and a bag of chips on his chest.

“You look happy.” His mom commented when she looked in.

Scott grinned even wider. “So you know how Stiles likes Derek?”

“Everyone knows.” Melissa answered, smiling.

“And how Derek likes Stiles?” Scott asked.

Melissa sighed. “Yes we had a whole discussion about it at Easter. Why?”

“They’re on a date right now.” Scott said happily.

Melissa smiled. “Your doing?”

“I pushed.” Scott admitted.

“How’s it going?”

Scott shrugged. “No word yet. Derek left to pick Stiles up an hour ago so I assume they’re eating by now.

“You’ll be sure to get an earful of both of them tonight.”

“I don’t mind. I just want them to stop pining.”

Melissa laughed. “Alright well it’s on your head if it ends badly.”

“I know. Both of them already made that clear.”

Melissa rolled her eyes and left, leaving her youngest to his chips and tv.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed twice and he grabbed it to see a message from Stiles and one from Derek.

 _'Thank you bro.'_ Derek’s said.

 _'No problem:)'_ Scott sent back before reading Stiles’s.

 _'I still hate you_.' It read. Scott laughed out loud at that before replying.

 _'I expect a call at midnight.'_ He sent back before throwing his phone down with a grin. He’s such an awesome friend/brother.

 

Scott walked into his house with a groan after lacrosse practice. Coach had decided the first line of the team should practice over the summer to stay in shape and Scott was definitely out of shape. He dropped his bag by the door, kicked off his shoes, and walked towards the kitchen for ice or frozen vegetables, whichever there was enough of. He heard Stiles laughing in the living room and stuck his head in to see Stiles and Derek spooning on the couch, laughing at a movie on tv.

“So I was right.” He said.

They started at the sound of his voice but they grinned when they saw it was him.

“What were you right about?” Stiles asked.

“That this would be utterly strange for me.” Scott answered.

“But?” Derek asked, smirking.

Scott rolled his eyes. “But I love you both so I’ll put up with it. If Stiles makes me cupcakes because I can’t feel the left half of my body.”

They both laughed but Stiles got up, not before kissing Derek’s cheek though. Only a month into their relationship and they already look like an old married couple. It’s hilarious.

After Stiles left Derek looked at his brother.

“Scott?”

“Yea bro?” Scott groaned as he sat down in the nearest chair.

“Thanks. For doing what you did.”

Scott smiled through his pain. “Dude like I said. I love ya both. And I _hated_ listening to _both_ of you pining over the other. This decision was completely selfish.”

Derek laughed. “Either way . Thanks.”

Scott nodded. “Anytime bro. But I ain’t ever hooking you up with my bestie again.”

“I’ve already got him I don’t need your help anymore.”

Scott laughed and then groaned. “Nope. No laughing.”

Derek smirked. “Your decision to be on the line.”

Scott smiled. “And loving every minute of it. Except these ones.”

“You two better not be gossiping about me!” Stiles called from the kitchen.

“We totally are!” Derek shouted back. “We’re discussing your need to lick my tattoo all the time!”

Scott groaned. “I totally did not need to know that.”

“Get used to it.” Derek smirked. “Cause I ain’t letting him go.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it here, send me an email, or visit me over on [tumblr ](perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com)


End file.
